Agent
by Punk-Girl-13
Summary: I left home when I was 10 years old and now 6 years later I am back and ready to do my mission I was sent for! to assassinate Oraki Saki
1. Different points of view

Hey welcome to my story Agent!

Leonardo's POV

I left my family when I was 10 years old. I know it seems like I ran away and I did but to a better place where I could learn better things. 6 years later and I have been sent back to New York. Your probably wondering whats going on so I will tell you. At age 10 I ran away and joined a secret agentcey for MI12. While I was there I learnt ninjitsu, karate, tykowndo, kick boxing and boxing. I even have a QI of 256. Thats a lot of stuff in my brain that I know and no I don't get head aches from it. Like I said before, I am back in New York to assinate a person called Oraki Saki. I am one of the bestest agents the agentcey has so they put me up for the job.

I can ride a lot of vehicles even though I am under driving age on some vehicles. I can drive a helicopter, van, car, lorry, train, bus, plane and even a motor bike.

I know my brothers still live in new york in the sewers and I would go to there place just to say hi but that would be putting them in danger and I also have a mission to complete and I will not be letting any one get in my way.

Raphael's POV

6 years ago Leo disappeared. I still can't believe that he is gone, Donnie told me that he was dead because we haven't heard or seen for so long but I stand against that and I know in my heart that he is alive and wondering out there some where having a adventure of his own and living the life none of us can have because we're stuck down here in the sewer.

I would carry on searching but everyone has lost hope even master Splinter. We stopped searching after a year he disappeared. for the first couple of weeks Leo was gone Mikey would curl up in a ball and weep while being in Leo's room sitting on his bed. Me and Donnie sometimes sit in there as well but that is only when we need some comforting.

I just...I...I can't believe he is gone.

Donatello's POV

Leo's gone and I don't know what to do. I searched every Krang, foot and dragon base to see if he ever got captured but every where I looked he wasn't there. I try and track him but I always end up in a dead end. I try and do everything to try and find him. After a year without finding him we all just gave up except Raph who carried on searching but he soon stopped when he noticed there was no point. I feel sorry for Raph though, He and Leo had the strongest connection with each other.

I just wish there was some way to get him back.

Mikelangelo's POV

No one has even smiled ever since Leo left. It was like the fun just disappeared out of us all. I never played a video game again, Raph hardly gets angry at any one and is like a massive blob and Donnie hardly gets out of his lab.

I just wish Leo was back so he could sort out this mess like he always does but I am just wishing to high. I know Leo will never come back to us no matter what.

Splinter's POV

Ever since Leonardo has left my other sons have not been as lively as they used to be. Raphael has gone strangley quiet and will only talk if he wants something or is asked a question. Donatello works himself until he falls asleep and even then he won't come out of his lab unless he is forced to come out and eat and drink something. Mikelangelo doesn't even crack jokes anymore and he rarely eats much and is quiet a lot too.

All my sons have turned into a depressed state and I try to help them but they just push me out. The only way to fix them is if they see Leonardo again but that will never happen again.

Leonardo's POV

I landed in a private area near New York and got my stuff out of the plain so I can travel to the hotel the agentcey owns. I found out that I am not the only mutated animal at the agentcey. Theres a cat women, lizard man and other animals which are sometimes not very easy to tell.

There's this turtle girl at the agentcey and she is my partner. Her name is Rose and she is my girlfriend.

We have worked together ever since I started here, she is 15 years old now and she started working here when she was 9 years old, she joined the agentcey because her parents abused her. I feel happy because I can give her the life she wants.

I walked into the hotel and spot Rose there waiting for me, when she saw me she ran up to me and we kissed on the lips.

"ready to get unpacked into this hotel?"

"yeap after you get my room number"

"we're sharing the same room you know so just follow me"

"ok"

We went to our room and when I walked in I noticed a kitchen with white surfaces with red cupboards and a living room which is white with a red sofa. There was 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and you can probably guess the colour, red and white. There was even a balconey where we could look over New York. It was a fantastic view.

I can't wait to get started.


	2. Patrol

Hey welcome to chapter 2!

Leonardo's POV

Me and Rose was eating spaghetti bologiense in our kitchen when I suddenly sigh "what's wrong hun?"

"what if I meet my brothers and try to force me away from you?" I was looking her dead in the eye because I was serious

"I will fight for you or ask if I can come as well"

That made me smile that my girlfriend would give up everything just for me "I would do the same" we looked at eaching other smiling and before we know it we are leaning closer to each other and we kissed lightly but I felt like I was falling in love with her all over again.

I just loved every bit of Rose. How her silky black hair shines so easily and that gorgeous smile I can't resist. I feel like I get mezmerised by her beauty and I just can't stop looking or thinking about her. Thats why I gave up meditation all those years ago because when I try to clear my mind she will just pop up and I will forget about what I am doing.

"I think it is time for patrol"

"good idea"

"what vehicle we should we take today madam?"

"I think we should take the motorbike sir"

We started putting the dishes away into the dishwasher and then we went to the garage where our bikes where waiting for us. Mine was a shiny blue which could go up to 324 horse power while Rose's was a shiny dark purple and hers could go up to 326 horse power because she is more experienced driver.

We put our black suits on so it's harder to see us in the dark, we then put our bike helmets on which is the same colour as our bikes.

We got on our bikes and reved them up before driving away which made that squeling noise, we went up a ramp and landed on the roof of the agentcey hotel.

We rode our bikes off the roof and then on to another one and we kept driving like. I looked at Rose and saw some of her hair that was dangling below her helmet fly a bit, her hair looked so shiny tonight.

We kept riding our bikes until we heard a scream down a ally so we sped up and got there as quickly as we could. We stopped on the roof just before the ally and got off them, then we jumped down into the shadows and watched.

We saw a young girl struggling against a group of men crying

"stop screaming or do you want this to last longer?"

"no please stop, I don't want anything from you"

"your getting it know, boys"

The men started walking towards her with there hands on there zips.

I looked at Rose and nodded, we jumped in front of the scared girl with my katanas in my hand and a pair of tessens in Rose's hand.

"look guys, the froggies want to have a fight, lets show them how to fight"

He got a group of answers from his group before turning back to us. We tensed our arms as we knew the fight was about to start.

We all charged at each other, I hit a guy in the nose making him hold his head back and then he bought it forward where I used my karate kick to knock him out.

There was a guy behind me so I put my fist up which he walked into making himself beknocked out.

Then there was another guy who was looking at the young girl so I kicked him in the middle of his back where he went flying into a wall and got knocked out.

I turn around to see Rose finishing the fight with the 3 people who went towards her, when the fight was finished we walked over to the scared girl and untied the rope which was tied to a pole.

When I finished untieing the knot she got up slowly "thank you" she walked out of the ally hugging her-self "so you wanna go for a ride again?"

"you don't know how long I was waiting for you to say that again"

"sounds like your impaitient today"

"I haven't gotten much action lately so I am excited"

We climbed on to the roof and got onto our bikes and put our helmets back on.

"hey why don't we swap helmets?"

"why would we do that"

"just for fun"

"fine"

"thanks baby"

I smiled at her and then swapped our helmets so know I am wearing a dark purple helmet and she is wearing my blue one

"ready know?"

"totally, lets go"

We started to drive off again across the roof tops.

When I noticed some shapes on a roof top near us I suddenly stopped which made Rose look at me weirdly "whats goning on, don't tell me you popped a tire again"

"that was a one time thing and I see my brothers"

"really where?"

"over there"

I pointed over to the building close to us which made her freeze "Leo go into shadow mode" she whispered to me and I nodded and made one with the shadows so we look like there is nothing except shadows from the building.

When my brothers safely went by without noticing us we stood ou of the shadows "they've not changed much"

"what you mean?"

"they can't detect if any one is around them"

she laughed "and you can"

"thats different okay"

"how is it?"

"because I am always destracted by your beauty"

"arw Leonardo that is the most adorable and cutest thing you have ever said to me"

"I try"

We kissed before going back onto our bikes and going back to the hotel where we swapped helmets again "never let me wear your helmet again"

"why?"

"purple just doesn't suit me"

She just smiled and we walked upstairs to our hotel room where we went into our own seperate rooms to sleep.


	3. Fun day

Hey welcome to chapter 3 of Agent!

Raphael's POV

Me and my 2 bros just came in from patrol. Hardly any thing to stop but I was also looking for Leo but there was no sign of him. I feel that if I do give up on him he would think that we didn't care for him, I know my imagination is rusty from the last time I met him but that is how I think he will react.

I walked into my room and started punching my punching bag. I was crying a bit, I feel like I am failing him. Just because I ain't searching very much.

I brothers try to cheer me up but they don't know what I am going through.

I decided to stop punching my punching bag and went to bed where there will be nightmares of what might be happening to Leo.

Leonardo's POV

I woke up the next morning at 7:30 and walked out my roomand into the kitchen. I went to the kettle and put on the water, then I put a tea bag into 2 cups and got the milk out of the fridge. I poured the milk into the 2 cups and put the milk back into the fridge and then waited for the kettle. When the kettle finished boiling I poured the water into the 2 cups. I stirred both and put 2 sugars in 1 cup which was mine and 1 sugar in the other which was Roses. I picked up Roses cup and walked into her bedroom and put it next to her bed on the bed side table.

I turned to Rose who was sleeping and shook heruntil she woke "huh oh morning Leo" She sat up yarning a bit and we kissed each other

"morning princess, how you sleep?" I handed her the cup of tea

"thanks, it was great, you?"

"perfect"

"why do you say that?"

"because it was about us"

That made her giggle, she got out of bed and we made our way to the kitchen where I grabbed my cup of tea and started drinking it.

Rose put her cup of tea down and started making breakfast because I am terrible at cooking.

Rose started making scramble eggs on toast and I set the table and soon we was eating at the table "I'm surprised that the agentcey let us share a room"

I looked at Rose for a second thinking for a answer "they probably trust us enough to not do anything rude"

"I don't want any of that until I am in my twenty's"

She gave me a serious look

"good because I want the same"

We smiled at each other and started eating.

When we finished eating I put the dishes and forks into the dish-washer.

We went down stairs to see some of our friends that are agents as well, they are human and mutant.

"hey April, hey Leatherhead"

"Hey Leo how are you, hey Rose"

"Hi, April, hey Leatherhead"

"hello my dear friends, how are you?"

"we are great aren't we Rose"

"of we are, we are in the same flat so that means I don't have to share a room with a girl who keeps squeling"

We laughed at that "so how far in your relationship are you?"

I started counting on my fingers and so did Rose "2 years 11 months" we said in unison

"so it's nearly your 3 year anniversary, arw"

"thanks April"

"what bout you April with Casey?"

"he's alright but he doesn't know that I am a agent, he thinks I'm a shop owner"

"Leonardo you look like 3 people I know"

"what you mean Leatherhead?"

"I met 3 humanoied turtles who know ninjitsu"

"I have seen them too"

I went white a bit and Rose noticed "whats wrong Leo?"

"I thing they met my brothers"

She went wide eyed "oh that is not good" I nodded in agreement

"whats wrong guys"

"April Leatherhead, you know my brothers"

"really that is amazing"

"no April its not, you don't understand I left them when I was 10 years old"

"well wouldn't you like to tell them your alive"

"I can't April, it's fro there own protection"

"Leo don't you know that they faced Oraki Saki before"

"they have done what?"

"they have fought him before, Leo try and get your mission over before they get hurt"

"thank you for the information April, tell me when ever they are going near Saki"

"yes sir, you do know his group is called the foot right"

"what a idiottic name"

"I know right"

I looked at Rose "wanna go to the arcade?"

"I wanted to go there ever since I got here"

"well heres your lucky day"

"wohoo arcade here I come"

We ran to the arcade in the hotel and started playing games

"I love arcades" Rose put her head on my shoulders so I put my arm around her

"I love you more though"

I looked at her and she looked ast us and before we knew it we where kissing each other.

We stopped kissing and gasped for air, we smiled at each other. I kissed her fore head and then we started to go back to our apartment getting ready for out patrol tonight.


	4. Meeting

Hey! hope ya luvin me story so far!

Donnatello's POV

Me and my 2 brothers where getting ready for patrol. I know they think that I think Leo is dead but I don't, I actually search for him secretly while we are running across roof tops.

I miss Leo so much and so do Mikey and Raph but it seems like they give up thinking that Leo is actually dead, I sometimes can't stand that my brothers think that. I know in my heart that Leo is alive but I don't know if that is my instincts or my wish.

Leonardo's POV

Me and Rose where getting suited up into our black suits "so what vehicle you want to take today?"

"I think we should take the super car"

"good idea"

We walked out of our apartment and went into the elevator and clicked the basement button. When we got to the basement we ran out and went to the super car "do you wanna drive?"

"nah you can today"

"yes!"

She laughed at me, we got into the car and I put the keys in reving the engine.

I quickly sped off leaving marks on the floor, we drove on the roads instead of the roof tops this time because the car is wider.

We suddenly stopped when we heard some scruffling on a roof top. Me and Rose looked at each other before climbing and when we got onto the roof top I saw my brothers fighting Oraki Saki.

It was a good thing too that I have to where a helmet for the car and that I am wearing a black body suit so they can't see me properly.

Michealangelo's POV

We stopped fighting with Shredder and turned our heads to see 2 really muscular people, one with a blue helmet and the other with a pink helmet and they where both wearing black suits.

They seem to communicate really quietly before the pink helmet person spoke up "Me and my partner are from MI12 and we are here to assissinate you Oraki Saki"

Ohhh it sounds like he was in big trouble with the MI12.

Leonardo's POV

I got my katanas out while Rose got her Tessens out and we got into a fighting position "Ready" I said really quietly "ready" she said back with her voice low like mine.

We both ran straight a head at Saki and started trying to land a blow on him, everytime we tried thouugh he blocked or dodged us. I decided to do karate instead and Rose used kick boxing.

Saki seemed really surprised and couldn't think on what to do until he landed a blow on me and then on Rose.

Saki knocked mine and Roses helmets off our heads, we heard 4 gasps.

"who are you?"

"I am Leonardo and this is my partner Rose and where here to take you down"

We charged at him again and in the corners of my eyes I saw my brothers stare with shock at me.

I was sent into a wall by Saki "hey don't you hert him" I heard Rose shout before charging him again, she managed to make some injures but very little ones.

She was sent into a wall like me "I win this war turtles"

Saki started running away and me and Rose stood up and I looked to where Saki went but noticed he was too far away to catch up with him "dang" I punched a wall hard making a dent, I saw my brothers wince

"stop being stressy, we can get him again now that we know what his weak points are"

"true"

"come on we better get back to base"

I nodded my head "you still got the keys?"

I showed them to her "got your helmet?"

"don't rush me"

She laughed at me which made me smile.

I got my helmet and was about to leave when my brothers stopped me, I turned towards them and paled a bit "erm hey guys" I swallowed a bit "LEO" I got squished into a hug. It even sounded like all of them was crying.

I looked at Rose for help "okay guys, I think he has had enough squishy stuff"

I looked at Rose "concidering what we usually do alone, I say this is just a tiny amount"

"what you trying to say?"

"you know what I mean"

She went red a bit which made me laugh, I looked at my brothers and they where all staring at me "what?"

"where have you been these past 6 years?"

"thats top secret"

"so was our relationship before you blabbed it to the agentcey"

"I did not, April did"

"true, I just blame you because you where the one who told her"

"yeah thats true"

"are we interrupting something here?"

I turned to my Donnatello "no, why would you say that?"

"you seem to be arguing"

"don't worry where not, we do this al the time right Rose"

"true"

"where have you been?"

"I have been in many countries like Japan, China and others I forgot"

"thats why we counldn't find you"

"yeah thats why"

"how long are you staying here for?"

"until we assissnate Saki"

"thats a big task isn't it Leo?"

"yeah but I have done things simular to this so has Rose"

"who is Rose?"

"erm the person who helps me with my missions or you couls say she is my partner for all the missions I do"

"anything else?"

I looked at Rose eo ask if I could tell them, she looked at me and nodded and I nodded back.

"yeah we are dating as well"

My brothers eyes went wide

"Leo we have to go back to the agentcey to say about our encounter with Oraki Saki"

I jumped up from the pile with me and my brothers in "lets go" I took her hand and we started running "WAIT!"

I turn around to see Raph "will we ever see you again?"

"you will see me again Raph, I promise"

Me and Rose jumped from the roof top to the path and got into the car.

Raphael's POV

I watched my long lost brother go with his girlfriend into a super car and drive away, I felt my other brothers come up behind me and watch Leo drive away. I had tears prick at my eyes, I can't believe that Leo is actually alive. Not just alive but not injured as well, I can't wait until we tell Splinter.

Me and my bros went home smiling that night even though Leo wasn't with us.

Leonardo's POV

Me and Rose just got to the agentcey and told the managers what happened "keep a close eye on your brothers so they don't get hert"

"yes sir" me and Rose said in unison while saluting.

"come on Leo I'm tired"

Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me to a elevator, while it was going up we kept holding hands. When the doors opened me and Rose walked into our apartment and walked to our own rooms and then got changed out of our black suits and then walked into the living room and so did Rose "I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"I do but it is too cold tonight"

"want me to sleep with you just to keep you warm?"

"yes please"

I smiled shaking my head, we always do this when she is cold.

We walked into my room and got under the covers, we where soon asleep.

We where sleeping with her snuggling into my chest and me putting a arm round her in protection, me and Rose fell asleep with smiles on our faces.


	5. Visit

Hey welcome to chap 5!

Leonardo's POV

I sat up in my bed yarning, I streched my arms out and then rubbed my eyes. I looked to my side and saw Rose there sleeping peacefully.

I smiled at her, I got out of bed trying not to make noise. I walked to the kitchen and did our normal routine every morning. I get the cup of tea, then wake Rose up and finally she makes breakfast while I set the table.

I made the cup of teas and then went back into my room with Rose cup and woke her up "good morning"

"Morning"

She sat up and I leant down and we kissed each other. She got out of my bed and I handed her the cup.

We walked out of my bedroom and went into the kitchen where I grabbed my cup of tea and Rose started making breakfast.

"What you making today?"

"spagghetti on toast"

I started setting the table when she was nearly done.

We sat down at the table and started eating "so what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was thinking I could spend the day with April and you could spend the day with your brothers"

"good idea but I don't know if they moved house since I have been gone"

"I'm sure they haven't"

I nodded, we ate the rest of our breakfast in peace.

When we finished I put all the stuff into the dish washer and got changed in my bedroom, when I walked out I saw Rose wash and dressed "ready?"

"ready"

We walked out of our apartment with our arms linked, we walked into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button.

When the door opened we saw April so we walked up to her "have a great day together"

"will do"

We hugged and kissed each other goodbye which I heard April Arw at.

I went to the elevator and pressed the basement button, I got my helmet and went to my bike which is neatly parked next to Roses. I got on the bike and reveed it before leaving the basement.

I could go out in day light because of the suit I am wearing, I started riding down streets until I found a manhole cover close to the lair I used to live in. I stopped my bike down a ally and went down the man hole until I was in the sewers before walking to where the old lair was.

I noticed everything looked the same, I came near to the entrance to the lair I used to live in when I hear 3 voices behind a wall laughing "found them, this will be a shock"

I laughed to my self lowly so no one could hear it, then I put my hand on a certain bit of the wall and the next thing I know is there is a keypad which I just looked at "that wasn't there before, sorry Donnie"

I got out my dagger from my secret pocket and undid the top of the control pad to where the wires where "okay so blue is for the buttons, yellow is for the screen, red is the power so it must be green"

I cut the green wire and the door opened "I'm good" I stood up and the next thing I know is that my brothers are staring at me through the door "hey guys"

They stood there shocked "what?"

"how did you get in through my security system?"

"opened the control pad and hacked in well basically cut a wire"

My brothers just stood there like goldfish "so you wanna spend the day with me or stand like gold-fish?"

that got them out of there position into a excited one "why don't you come in, I think master Splinter will be happy to see you"

I walked in and saw my father sitting there staring at me "erm hey"

"Leonardo my son you are alive"

"yeah I am"

"you don't know how happy that makes me seem"

I was about to answer when I heard 2 voices outside walking towards us.

"What happened to the control panel" _April_

"Looks like got here before us" _and my girlfriend Rose_

"yes I certainly did"

"thought you would"

"hey April"

"hey"

My brothers kept looking back and fougth through out our conversation

"how have ya met each otha?"

"oh I am a scientist for the MI12"

"WHAT!"

"well I didn't tell you guys because it is top secret"

I looked towards Rose "so what have you done today?"

"ride my bike"

"that all?"

"yeap"

"souns very interesting"

"oh yeah well what you do?"

"find the lair and hacked into it"

"excuse me Leonardo but who is your friend?"

"wait you guys haven't told him?"

"well we thought you would want to because it is your life"

"Master Splinter this is my girlfriend Rose"

"hey"

"hello Miss Rose"

"very welcoming"

"he always has been"

Me, Rose and April suddenly hear a beeping noise from our pocket so we pick them up and open the device like phone "Agent L here"

"Agent R here"

"Agent A here"

"Agents we have found where Saki is"

"Where?"

"He is near the fortune factory where the purple dragons live, go get him agents"

"yes sir" we said in unison

"come on, we gotta stop Saki"

"what vehicle have you got?"

"my bike, you?"

"the same"

"think you can carry April"

"no problem"

We was about to run out when we where stopped "what Raph"

"let us help"

"it's too dangerous"

"we don't care, we have lost you once, we don't need to lose you again"

I started thinking "fine you can come"

Me, Rose, April and my brothers ran out of the lair. My brothers went to there vehicle while Me, Rose and April went to mine and Roses bike "lets go"

We started riding down the street and soon my brothers where with us as well.


	6. Fight

Hey! Hows you? I hope ya alright!

Leonardo's POV

We just got to the cookie factory, we started to quietly sneak round the side "surprised you haven't bought Casey with ya" I heard Rose say quietly

"who would want that knuckle head ruining the mission?"

"true"

I shake my head smiling "whats up with you smerky?"

"nothing"

I was still smiling and Rose joined but soon they got serious when we saw Saki through a window, me, Rose and April nodded at each other before jumping in breaking a window to stand in front of Saki. My brothers looked at each other before joining us.

"Turtles"

"Saki"

"Shredder"

Me and Rose looked at my brothers while they looked at us but then we all looked at Saki.

We all got into a fighting position "what do you turtles think you can really defeat me?"

He laughed which was so irritating I felt my right eye twitch "we don't think, we know"

I looked at Rose and we nodded at each other before jumping at Saki making him off balance, Me and Rose where then chucked into a giant chinese lucky cat. I shook my head and then stood up getting my katanas out and I charged again but he blocked with his gauntlet blades.

I kept pushing against the blades but he got the best and pushed me until I was nearly falling over, I jumped back just in time because Rose just threw one of her tessons at Saki but he blocked in time but he didn't see her running at him with her other tesson until too late.

He had a massive cut near the top of his arm, I ran at him while he was cut but he swiped his gauntlet and catched me on my leg. I looked down and saw blood coming out of 3 scratches which was in my suit "LEO!"

I looked at Rose and I noticed she was staring at my leg "I will be fine"

"you sure?"

I nodded my head, I got back into the fight by using some tykwondo moves which got him hert because he doesn't know the marshel art well.

I managed to kick him hard in the stomach which made him have a dent in his armour, that made me smile and I can tell it made him be a bit winded by the ways his eyes went wide a bit.

I saw Rose back flip using her hands to move 4 times before landing her feet on his stomach and then she flipped away. We fist pumped each other "this fight isn't over"

He ran away and we followed "hey Rose do you think Rex can help?"

"I guess he could but if my baby gets hurt then I am going into a frenzy mode"

"I will try"

I got my phone out of my pocket "Boss do you think you could bring Rex?"

"he has been annoying, we will let him go"

"thanks"

I turned towards Rose while I was running "he will be smelling us out"

"he always had a good nose"

Saki stopped on a roof top and we landed behind "stop running"

We ran at Saki even though I saw my vision get a bit blury, He managed to push us before we touched him and we landed on the floor, Saki walked up to us and pointed his gaunlets at our neck "prepare to di...argh"

Me and Rose hugged each other waiting for the pain but when we heard him scream we looked up and saw Rex holding onto Saki's gauntlet tightly in his mouth.

If your confused well Rex is Roses dog who is living with the other animals in the agentcey building, did I forget to mention that he is a rockweiler.

"good boy Rex"

We saw blood coming from Saki's hand "don't seem good"

Rex ran towards us and stopped just in front of Rose and she runbbed his head lovingly "whos my good boy, you are, yes you are" Rex looked totally happy.

"Rose, we are in a fight here"

"oh sorry, it's just that I haven't seen him in ages"

"I know and I missed him as well but lets stop Saki first before going into a loving mood"

She smiled at me and I smiled back before turning back to Saki who was holding his hand that had dog bites all over it, his gauntlet was off his hand so you could see the damage Rex did.

I saw black dots in my vision but I shook my head and they went away, I charged at Saki and cut his arm deeply which seemed to be bleeding deeply "Rex attack!"

Rex did just that, he started barking madly and ran at Saki and bite him on the arm hard. I even think I heard a bone breaking.

Rex came back to us and we smiled at him _'I am so glad we are on the same side'_

Saki looked like he was about to pass out from blood loss "you wanna end him or should I?"

"I should because your injury looks like it's hurting you"

She was right, it was hurting me a lot. I watched as Rose went towards Saki "Rose!"

She looked at me "here" I chucked one of my katanas at her and she smiled and nodded I was standing next to Rex stroking his head when I saw black dots in my vision but also it was fuzzy "not good" I heard metal hitting the ground.

I felt my self falling forward "Leo!"

I heard her run towards me "you have lost too much blood, we have to go to your brothers house quickly, it's the closest place"

She put my arm round her shoulders "Rex come" She walked quickly until we came to a manhole cover, she opened it up and jumped down and I heard water behind us so I am guessing tha was Rex. She closed the manholecover and carried on walking.

We got to the lair and I saw 3 blurry blobs, 1 brown blob and a blue and yellow blob. I am guessing April and my brothers left after they saw we was gone. I heard a high pitch screatch and a dog barking, looks like Rex found a mouse or a cat "KLUNK!" That was Mikey, I heard him run in the direction the barking and the screatching went.

I walked in with the help of Rose and I heard 4 gasps "Rose get him to my lab ASAP"

I felt like I was moving quickly now "stop moving so quick or I might be sick"

"sorry"

I felt like I was being set upon a soft bed, I then heard a rip and then my leg feeling bare "theres another suit gone to waste"

"well if you didn't keep hurting yourself they wouldn't be wasted"

"true"

I felt my vision go darker so I shook my head but that me go dizzy instead "I think I might throw up"

I felt something being placed beside me and I am guessing it was a bucket "Leo do you feel pain or dizzy?"

"my vision is darkening and I feel really dizzy I might just..."

I puked then and there which was embarrising "sorry Donnie"

"don't worry we just got the bucket just in time"

I put my hand on my head and moaned a bit "I think you have blood loss, what type of blood are you?"

"0-"

"no one here has the same blood type"

"I do"

I heard a scruffle "ow"

I am guessing Donnie just took some blood, I felt a prick in my arm and I felt less tired from what I did before.

My eyes went clearer then what they did before "thanks you Donnie"

"anything for a brother"

I smiled at him but then looked around "where's Rex?"

Me and Rse stared at each other with wide eyes before running out the room shouting Rex over and over again.

My brothers looked at us like we have gone crazy until they saw the rockweiler running towards us "thank god he hasn't done any damage"

"yeah thank goodness"

I put my arm round her while she stroked Rex "I think we should get to the agentcey hotel"

"Leonardo don't you think it is wise to stay here for a night to rest your injured leg?"

"I don't know"

"you do know he is right, knowing you, you will break the stitching by trying to excercise again"

"fine"

"I think you made a wise decision"

"thats because I am agreeing with you"

"exactly"

I rolled my eyes before looking at Rex "what are we going to do with him?"

"He may stay as long as he doesn't try to get Michealangelos pet cat Klunk"

"yes master Splinter"

"Master what about there rooms"

"don't worry me and Rose can share"

"are you sure Leonardo?"

"don't worry we have shared before"

Master Splinter nodded and went to the dojo and we was left with my brothers yay.

"how long have you been out?"

I looked at Mikey "dude I just want to know unless you don't know"

"we have been out for 2 years and 11 months"

"and you have already shared a bed"

"well yeah, Mikey that is a long time"

"how many times?"

"Mikey!"

"how many times?"

I looked towards Rose for some help but she looked like she was about to burst out laughing "erm maybe 60+ times, I don't know"

"thats true because I get cold easily"

I nodded stating that the point was true

"so you only kept her warm, dude I thought you meant it in a rude way"

Me and Rose blushed so much that it was unreal

"never ask me questions like that ever again!"

"why?"

"Rex jump on Mikey"

I heard a girlish scream "I feel better now that I got payback"

"good because I was thinking of doing that soon"

That made me smirk.


	7. Following morning

Hey! Hope you are enjoying reading my story and if your not, well why are you reading it!

Leonardo's POV

I woke up that next morning and was about to get out of bed and start my daily routine when I remembered I was at my brothers house.

I looked beside me and saw Rose sleeping calmly, I shook her awake "morning Leo" She still sounded tired but she will get over it after a cup of tea "moring" we kissed each other.

"can I get up and get our cup of teas or am I to stay in bed?"

"does it still hert?"

"if I move it too much"

"I suggest going back to bed"

"but I am not tired"

"I know but rest helps you recover more"

"fine"

We kissed each other before snuggling up to each other and falling asleep.

Michealangelo's POV

Me and Raph went to take a picture of him sleeping with his grilfriend so we can blackmail him, it sounds like a prank to me but Raph says its not.

We walked into Leo's room and saw him snuggling next to Rose "Arww, they look adorable"

"shut up Mike"

I stuck my tongue out at Raph, me and Raph got our cameras out and was about to take a picture

"don't"

that made me jump, Leo opened his eye staring at us "what we where doin nathin"

"of course you where"

Leo sat up yawning while rubbing your eye "so what else do you 2 want except trying to blackmailing me"

"going to...wake you...up" gosh did I sound nerves

he snorted "yeah right"

"so what are you going to do now that your up?"

"wake up Rose and see if I am aloud up"

"why do you ask Rose if your aloud up?"

"because she is a mother hen"

I started giggling at that, OMG imagine Leo with a mother hen, he must get told off a lot.

Leonardo's POV

I started to wake Rose up "huh, good morning again"

She started yarning, that made me chuckle "morning, can I get a drink of tea now?

"sure"

"I wil come back and give you one"

"okay but let me wake up properly first"

I nodded and kissed her before getting up out of my bed, I chuckled when I heard my brothers "eww" at me and Rose kissing "you will get used to it"

I went out of my room and went down stairs, I went into the kitchen and that was when I noticed there kettle was a old fashioned one "looks like I will be making tea the old way" I put the water on the kettle and got 2 cups out and put a tea bag in each, then I got the milk and poured it into each cup and then I put 2 sugars in 1 cup and 1 sugar in the other.

I waited until the water started to make a whistling noise before pouring them into each cup.

I walked upstairs to my room with the 2 cups, I handed the one with 1 sugar to Rose while I started drinking the one with 2 sugars and sat on the edge of my bed. I looked at Raph and Mikey "hey"

"morning"

"good morning Leo"

"so whats for breakfast?"

"thats Mikeys job"

"well I was thinking some egg bread and sausages"

"sounds nice but whats eggy bread?"

They looked at me ike I have gone mad "you never tried eggy bread"

"no even Rose hasn't"

"dude you gotta try it, it is the most amazing thing you will ever eat except pizza"

"please tell me ya hav tried pizza"

"yeah we have tried it, especially with stuffed crust"

"I couldn't disagree with you there Leo"

I nodded to Rose agreeing with what she said

"come on dudes, let me show you what eggy bread is"

Me and Rose shrugged at each other before going downstairs.

We went into the kitchen still holding our mugs of tea and sipping them once and a while, we saw Mikey get a pan and put oil in it and then grab a mixing bowl, then he cracked 6 eggs and whisked them together using a whisk and then he cut 12 pieces of bread into triangles before dumping them into the whisked eggs, he put 2 pieces of the cut bread into the frying pan which started to sizzle and then he put 12sausages into the oven. He cooked until the 6 plates where filled with 2 sausages and 4 triangles of eggy bread.

he put them at the table. We all sat down and waited until Splinter and Donnie arrived which happened in 30 seconds because they smelt the food I'm guessing. We all started to eat and I can tell you eggy bread is delicous and awesome but I still ate it calmly unlike my brothers who gobbled them up quickly.

I looked at Rose and saw that she hasn't tried the eggy bread yet because she was still eating the sausages but when she was finished with them she took a bite of eggy bread and I am guessing they blew her mind away because her eyes widened and she started eating faster but she still ate calmly.

When breakfast was finished I was full and I could tell Rose was as well "now that was yummy"

"I just couldn't believe you never tried eggy bread before"

"Leo we gotta go back to base and tell them about Saki"

I nodded "thank you for looking after us"

"it is no problem Leonardo"

"Leo we have to go"

"why?"

"I just got a message from the agentcey saying that if we didn't get going soon"

"sorry for leaving like this but we have to go"

me and Rose got up quickly and headed for the lair entrance but while we was running Rose whistled "Rex"

Rex quickly ran to us and looked at us, we was about to run more but I was grabbed onto by the arm and when I looked I saw a sad looking Mikey "please don't leave us again"

I was shocked at how sad he was looking, all I could do was nod.

Me and Rose ran to the streets and ran to our motorcycles and then rode to the agentcey, me and Rose was sleeping in our black suits and our helmets where on our bikes.

We got to the agentcey and walked through the door with Rex following behind after he got off Roses bike.


	8. Ending

Hey welcome to my last chapter! I hope you have enjoyed the story!

Leonardo's POV

Me and Rose where just walking into the bosses office "sorry we wern't here last night"

"where were you 2?"

"we where at my brothers because I got hert and decided to rest before moving again"

"where were you hert?"

I showed him my leg and he went a bit wide eyed from the massive scratches

"I am giving you 2 weeks off so you can rest"

"yes boss"

"any word on Saki"

"assinated"

"good, your next mission is in Italy, get ready to pack"

I was about to nod when I remembered the sad faces of my brothers

"boss is there any way we could do missions here instead"

"why do you ask Leonardo?"

"when I left my house my brothers looked so upset that I will be leaving again, I can't do this to them again"

My boss looked like he was thinking hard on his decision "you should get packing"

I sighed at this, how could he do this, I thought he was nicer then regular bosses but I guess not

"you didn't let me finish my sentence"

I looked at him "you better start packing for your own house owned by the agentcey in New york and you will be waiting for your mission until then"

I looked at Rose and she looked back at me with excitment "and Rose can come as well"

"if she wants"

"of course I do, I am not leaving my boy"

We hugged each other "okay, leave the mushie stuff for your room"

We nodded at our boss "thank you sir"

He smiled at us while we ran out the office holding hands, we ran to our apartment and when we closed the door we kissed each other deeply "Iove you Rose, thank you for sticking by me"

She looked at me with this sparkle in her eyes "I wouldn't swap you for the world"

We kissed again when we got a knock on the door, we let go of each other before blushing and then I went to open the door.

"hello"

I saw one of the scientists that work for the agentcey "Leo you won't believe what we made for you 2"

"what?"

"hover boards"

Me and Rose looked at each other with excitment "can we test them out?"

"of course you can, there yours, even got them in your favourite colours"

He handed me a blue board and Rose a dark purple board "also so it can match your hemets"

"thanks"

"no problem"

I closed the door "let me get another suit on before riding"

"okay but let me do my hair as well"

We ran to our bedrooms and got changed and then met at our apartment door with our boards in our hands "lets go"

We ran out of our room and to the elevator to the basement, when we got there we got our helmets and got on the boards where we started flying out of the basement until we got outside where we rode into the new york sky.

We started laughing because it was soo fun and exciting, I never felt so alive

It was growing dark, yeah I know time is fast when your having the huge amount of fun.

We saw my brothers so we stopped just in front of them "is that a hover board, I have to see how it works"

"sorry but this is new and I can't have it broken the first day I get it"

"so are you leaving us?"

I looked towards Mikey with a smile and so was Rose "it looks like all 3 of you will have to deal with me for the rest of your life"

My brothers eyes lite up so bright I didn't think they could do that, they all jumped onto me and they was smiling like never before.

Our happy mood was cut off when me and Rose heard a faint scream, me and Roses turned to the direction where the scream came from. I am guessing my brothers didn't hear it because they where still hugging me.

I looked at Rose and nodded, I noticed her eyes went white in determination and I am guessing mine went white as well because my brothers are staring at me with wide eyes "lets go" I hoped up and got on my board and then put my helmet on and so did Rose

"where ya goin?"

"to help a helpless person"

"then let us help"

"then make sure you can catch us"

He stuck his tongue at me, I just smirked under my helmet.

Me and Rose started riding while my brothers ran, they where quick.

We got to where the person was and saw them getting robbed by Saki's crew, wait thats not right, Saki should be dead.

We started fighting the crew with my brothers until there was one left which I grabbed and made his back hit the wall "who's leading you?"

"why should I tell you?"

"well my partner and me have assinated a lot of people"

He looked scared "her name is Karai, after she learned her father was killed"

"good Saki is still dead"

"good because I thought I killed him wrong there"

"you killed Saki"

"well der, it was our mission"

"tell your boss that if she carries on we will be after her"

He looked really scared so he nodded slowly before I chucked him on the floor where he scrambled off to Karai to give her a warning "we better get going"

I turned to my brothers "I gotta go but when we move to our new house we will be here for the rest of our lifes but we will still get missions" They smiled at me and nodded "I will also give you the address"

I looked towards Rose and nodded and we jumped onto our hover boards and went to the hotel.

We put our boards in the basement next to our bikes and then went to our apartment where I sat on the sofa while Rose went to her room but came out a minute later "its cold"

"want me to sleep with you"

"yes please, it seems that when I am not with you I feel lonely"

"well this would be our 3rd night in the row"

We smiled at each other before going into my room and laying under the covers "I love you with all my heart"

"I love you too"

We kissed each other good night before falling alseep.

I am happy knowing that my family will now see me and that Rose will always stick beside me no matter what is happening.


End file.
